lumpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Epinephrine
Dr. Erin Epinephrine 'is a pseudo doctor and the creator of '''Dr. Erin Epinephrine's 3 step how to feel good plan'. Dr. Erin Epinephrine is laughing continuously. He stops laughing to introduce himself and says that he spent his entire adult life researching the human body, & that now, he is ready to share his information with the world. A man in a red shirt greets Dr. Erin Epinephrine and tells him that he's been feeling a little sad lately. Erin Epinephrine interrupts him before he could finish his sentence by loudly saying "SILENCE". Erin Epinephrine doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds and the man is now feeling confused, with his pupils now shrunk. Dr. Erin Epinephrine says that the man could a little cheering up. The man says that he thinks he's coming down with something, due to a weird rash on his body. Once again, Erin Epinephrine interrupts the man, this time by putting his finger on the man's lips and saying "Shhhhh". Dr. Erin Epinephrine then tells the man and presumably, the viewer, how to feel better. He tells them that what they need is his 3 step plan on how to gain more positive vibes and confidence. He tells his first step, but while he is explaining his second step, the real Erin Epinephrine is seen shouting for help inside of a crystal he is trapped in, saying that the other person isn't the real Erin Epinephrine. After saying his third step, Erin Epinephrine transforms into his super form. He then challenged himself to a battle and both fighters started throwing punches. Erin Epinephrine then told the viewer (Or to the man in the red shirt) to buy his 3 step plan. * Step No. 1: Apply the Dr. Epinephrine lotion on your face. * Step No. 2: Use the Epinephrine quartz crystals to draw bad vibes out of your body * Step No. 3: Harden your positive energy into a suit of impenatrable armor. Erin Epinephrine is a bald, tall and slender man with a weirdly shaped head, and incredibly long & flexible arms. He also has a pink nose-tip and a goatee. He wears a green shirt with a white collar, and grey pants. In his final form, Erin Epinephrine's pupils shrink and his appearance turns completely grey with a blue nose tip and pupils. Under the surface, Erin Epinepherine may seem nice like a nice person, encouraging people to be happy. However, he is not like what he seems. His product has a chance of causing decompression, long term discomfort, and possession. It is also heavily hinted at the possibility of Dr. Erin Epinephrine trapping a person in an Epinephrine quartz crystal and pretending to be him. 'Unnamed Person '- Dr. Erin Epinephrine is seen talking to a man in a red shirt. The man tells Dr. Erin Epinephrine that he's under the weather, Erin Epinephrien interrupts him by silencing him. Erin Epinephrine says that he needs to cheer up. The man says that he has a rash, but Erin Epinephrine shushes him. 'The Real Dr. Erin Epinephrine '- It is shown that Dr. Erin Epinephrine an imposter of a man. Erin Epinephrine has the same voice as the man, most likely the same name, and the same appearance. It is also implied that Dr. Erin Epinephrine trapped the original Doctor Erin Epinephrine by trapping him in an Epinephrine quartz crystal "'SILENCE!"'' Your symptons suggest that you could use some cheering up." "BEHOLD! This is my final form. With the power of Dr. Erin Epinephrine's self confidence, negativity can no longer touch me." * Everytime Erin Epinephrine calls himself a doctor in his video, a message appears reading "*NOT AN ACTUAL DOCTOR" * How to feel good Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.08.51.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.09.02.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.09.12.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.09.35.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.09.38.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.09.40.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.09.45.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.10.02.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.10.10.png|Dr. Erin Epinephrine's Final Form Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.12.30.png Screenshot 2019-07-21 at 18.12.36.png Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Employed Characters